


An Angel & Her Assassin

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU Challenge, College Football, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Bucky Barnes, Halloween, Oral, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shower Sex, Smut, dorm room sex, frat party, halloween party, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Star college running back, Bucky Barnes has a thing for the nerdy girl (you) that lives down the hall in the dorms. A fraternity Halloween party was the perfect chance to finally make his move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn’t start out as a Halloween party fic but once I added that detail, the rest of it came together. I meant to post it on Halloween but it wasn’t done. For an inclusive reader insert, I didn’t specify the reader’s major. When it comes up it will say (your major). Also this is written in past tense instead of present tense. This was originally for @thinkwritexpress‘s College AU writing challenge and it just took me forever to write. I requested three prompts: 
> 
> Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you tastes like.  
> They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly, this is getting dangerous.  
> i’d be more than happy to show you a good time, if you’re looking for one.  
> p.s. the laundry room actually happened to me but it’s wasn’t a guy I was interested in and he didn’t flirt with me.

You’re one of those people who actually liked going back to school in the Fall. Over the summer, you always made and completed your reading list and even though you had a job, you still found yourself with too much free time. It was too easy to slip into a lazy routine and you never really liked that.

So when the Fall semester rolled around and you were all moved into your dormitory suite with your best friend and 4 other girls, you welcomed the chance to organize yourself and prepare for your sophomore year schedule.

There were classes to prep for and routes around campus to perfect, as well as learning the lay of the land in the new campus dorm. It was a GPA controlled dorm, meaning only students with a 3.7 or higher GPA was allowed to stay there. So you’re not surprised to see familiar faces on your floor at the first RA-organized floor meeting of the year.

Of course your suitemates all took this meeting as a chance to scope out the guys living on your floor. There were a few lacrosse players and the rumor amongst the girls was that at least three of the guys surrounding you were football players. You didn’t recognize any right away.

Once classes started you didn’t spend much time at your dorm during the day. Except on Wednesdays. On Wednesdays you had a three hour break between classes so you would come back to the dorm to do homework, laundry, or sleep.

It was during those breaks in the day that you finally met the quarterback and his friends. Their schedule must’ve been flexible too…that or they were skipping class.

The door to college junior and quarterback Steve Rogers’ suite was propped open as an invitation for passersby. They were blasting some music and playing video games. At least that’s what you assumed as you passed their suite on the way to the laundry room. 

Each suite had a living room and kitchenette situated and shared between 6 students. On one side of the living space was a single room and a double room and those three students had a bathroom to share. The layout was mirrored on the other side of the suite.

When you walked by their suite on this particular Wednesday, you saw at least five guys. You didn’t recognize any of them besides Steve. Not that you were purposefully checking out all of them. But you did wish you’d paid attention to everyone introducing themselves at the first floor meeting instead of mentally practicing to say: “My name is Y/N and I’m majoring in…”

Somehow, even for the middle of a Wednesday, the washing machines and dryers were all full. Only one of them you’d already been using but to start another load you needed to be able to put your clothes in the dryer. Only one dryer was done running through its cycle, but the clothes were still in there. 

Rather than just piling the men’s clothes in a wrinkled heap on top of the dryer so that you could use it, you decided to do the courteous thing and fold his clothes instead. You didn’t think it was weird because you used to do it at home. You didn’t give a second though to any of the boxers and boxer briefs you folded…that was until the owner of said underwear came into the laundry room.

He was wearing a pair of loose fitting sweat pants which hung off his waist, revealing his preferred brand of underwear. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, effectively showing off his broad, firm chest and taut abdomen. His hair was brown and long enough that he had it pulled back into a small ‘man bun’ at the nape of his neck. He was surprised to find you standing there with one of his t-shirts in hand.

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I just needed to use the dryer and figured folding your clothes was more polite.” As he looked you up and down, you wished you were wearing something other than your university hoodie and a pair of fleece pajama pants you’d changed into when you came back from class. They were comfier than tight jeans.

“Oh, no need to apologize. Most guys have to go home to mama to get this service,” the young man laughed.

You tried not to show it but you took offense to his words, practically comparing you to a mom. That wasn’t exactly how you wanted boys on campus to look at you. Not that you thought this guy would be interested in you anyway. He stepped around you with his cheap laundry basket and started to load his folded clothes into the basket. You got a closer look at the tattoo on his left shoulder. It was a biomechanic half sleeve tattoo with a shiny finish and red star in the center of his shoulder cap.

“Were you checking out my underwear?” he teased. You kept your eyes down and shook your head; it was the truth after all. “Thank you, by the way. I have a class in ten minutes so you saved me some time. I’m Bucky. You’re Y/N, right? Majoring in _(your major)_?”

“Um yeah. I didn’t know people paid attention to the floor meeting,” you muttered under your breath.

“Well I definitely paid attention to you,” he murmured while bending down to pick up his basket. When he stood up straight with his laundry under his arm, he flashed you a charming smile. You tried to focus on your laundry and hiding your delicates rather than reveal your blushing cheeks. “Maybe next time I can return the favor?”

You looked up to catch him watching at you. His gaze dropped to the clothes in your hand, mid-transition from washer to dryer. He smirked when you realized that you were holding not just a t-shirt but also one of your few lacey bras and underwear. You quickly stuffed them into the dryer, fighting to keep a straight face.

Bucky chuckled as he stepped around you, leaning in a little closer. “See ya ‘round, Y/N,” he whispered near your ear.

A few minutes later when you left the laundry room, you heard the stomping of a few guys running down the hall. Bucky, Steve, and another guy ran past you.

“Dammit Barnes, keep up! We’re gonna be late!” The guy shouted over his shoulder. Bucky was trailing behind, clipping the chest clip on his backpack. He turned around to run backwards and look at you. He comically saluted you and winked before tripping and bouncing off the wall to collide with Steve.

“Don’t worry, Sam, we’ll make it in time. We always do,” Steve reassured the lean and previously unnamed boy. They opted out of waiting for the elevator and charged down the stairway.

You didn’t see Bucky next Wednesday but you also didn’t do laundry that day either. You’d realized that Steve Rogers wasn’t the only football player in that suite. Bucky Barnes was the star running back and Sam Wilson was the wide receiver.

A football player had flirted with you and you’d chickened out of the next possible encounter.

* * *

You weren’t actively avoiding him but you didn’t run into Bucky for another three weeks. Sure, you maybe walked down the hall while the door to his suite was open or maybe he, Sam, and Steve would come clamber out of the elevator, coming home from practice while you’re in the common room reading. Each time your eyes would accidentally meet Bucky’s and he would grin or smirk or maybe even wink, but you pretended not to notice.

You would have to be delusional to think he was actually interested in more than just making you uncomfortable. So on a random Friday night when everyone crammed into the elevator, you tried to keep your eyes down again.

It was past midnight and like a nerd, you were returning from a study session at the library. What had started out as an early group meeting just to go over a project and designated duties had turned into a productive night where you’d completed all homework due on Monday but also worked on a big paper due on Wednesday.

You entered the elevator first and then heard the commotion of boys entering the dorm building. The door had almost closed when Sam’s hand stopped it.

“Hold up!” he said, far louder than necessary. “These damn things are so slow. Guys look I caught it!” The elevator opened back up so that Sam, Steve, Bucky and two other guys could clamber on.

You kept your head down, though they were all talking so much and over one another; you were able to make out enough to know that the other two guys were named Thor (it must’ve been a nickname) and Clint. All of them had slurred speech but judging from the way some of them were hanging on Steve, you could deduce that he was the least intoxicated. Bucky bumped his head on the elevator wall once before fully opening his eyes.

“Fourth floor please,” he requested in a husky, sleepy voice. He leaned in a little too close to you without realizing it and Steve’s hand on his shoulder reeled him back in. Through what you assume was blurred vision, Bucky realized on his own that you’d already pressed the button for your floor. “Oh shit, we live on the same floor,” he snorted. “We should hang out sometime!”

You nodded, even though you doubted his drunken suggestion to be sincere. His messy hair was hanging in his face. He ran both hands through his hair and inhaled deeply as he apparently prepared to make a move on you. But then he recognized you.

“Hey! It’s Y/N! Guys this is Y/N! Remember I told you about her! She did my laundry that one time.” Your face burned and your ears must’ve gone red with embarrassment. “How are you? What are you doing with that backpack?” His face twisted up with confusion.

“I was at the library.” Bucky’s face scrunched up with distaste.

“On a Friday night?” Sam asked. You nod.

“I had homework and a paper to work on,” you explained.

“So now you’re whole weekend is free, right?” Steve asked, clearly understanding your motivation. You smiled and nodded.

The elevator dinged when it reached the fourth floor. Thor, the largest of them all, stepped off first, followed by Clint, then Sam, Steve and then finally Bucky who couldn’t stop looking you up and down. You exited and turned to head in the direction of your room but not before Bucky spoke out again.

“Hey, Y/N.” He had the sense to keep his voice down. “Next Friday night, instead of going to the library… **I’d be more than happy to show you a good time, if you’re looking for one.** ”

You actually laughed, which in turn, made Bucky grin. “Uh-huh, sure. I’ll be sure to hit you up.” You joked.

“Good! I still gotta do your laundry sometime too. Or else how will I ever get to see those panties again?” he said in a drunken low tone. He’s referring to that time in the laundry room when you’d just stood there with underwear in your hands. Bucky was walking backwards toward his dorm, keeping his eyes on you and sliding along the wall as he went.

“Alright, that’s enough. Come on, Buck. Let’s let Y/N go to bed.” Steve took Bucky by the arm to pull him back to their dorm room. “G’night, Y/N,” he called after you as you walked away. You waved at Steve but it was Bucky who wiggled his fingers as a flirty goodbye.

* * *

That next Friday was Halloween, and while you were content to eat a bag of candy and watch Hocus Pocus in your dorm room, that just wasn’t in the cards. Because your best friend Rachel had just been invited by your other suitemates and the girls that lived down the hall to a Halloween party at a Frat House.

Rachel convinced you to scramble for something to wear. When there was nothing sufficient in your closet to turn into a makeshift costume, your attention was turned towards Rachel’s closet. Rachel picked out a short dress and insisted on you trying it on.

“If I curl your hair and add a gold headband and some gold bracelets, you could pass as a sexy goddess or angel!” she proclaimed, her pregame alcohol consumption evident in her voice. Looking in the mirror, you had to admit that you’d always liked this dress, and you were happy to realize it looked so good on you. It was short and white, stopping mid-thigh, and the top was a deep V. You’d never shown so much cleavage before. You were shy and reluctant to admit it, but you were hot! And that was before you stepped into a pair of gold stilettos.

With the addition of Rachel’s suggested accessories and makeup–including a body glitter she’d dusted over your exposed skin–you were ready just in time to take a few shots of fireball whiskey to get build up a buzz and some courage.

It was reassuring, you realized as you prepared to leave, that you actually looked like you fit in and belonged with the party girls from down the hall. You looked like any other college girl who went out on a Friday night. The only difference was, you rarely went out to parties and you weren’t always sure what to expect. What if Bucky was there? Would Bucky Barnes, star running back of the university football team, be at a fraternity Halloween party? Of course he would.

* * *

By the time you arrived, the party was in full swing. The crowd had spilled out of the house and onto the front lawn, into the garage, and the backyard, where a small bonfire had been started. The music was localized in the house, but the open doors allowed it to be heard from everywhere.

The girls you came with dispersed rather quickly, pairing off with best friends who’d promised to dance with them and make sure they stayed away from that one guy they’d once hooked up with. It didn’t take long for Rachel to join the throng of dancing bodies grinding on each other and holding up red solo cups to ensure they didn’t spill.

You started drinking, but the “Jungle Juice”–which was comprised of entire bottles of rum and vodka, triple sec, and various fruit juices–was way too strong for you. So you nursed your drink and lived vicariously through your best friend from the safety of the wall you were leaning up against.

“Come on, Y/N! Get in here!” Rachel called out as she was sandwiched between two guys. You realized one of them was Sam Wilson. He’s dressed as a sexy firefighter, with the red suspenders and no shirt. He’s definitely pleasant to look at, and he was inviting you in too. But you just smiled and shook your head.

You enjoyed being a wallflower. You looked around and recognized people from all over campus and you judged the costumes, marvelling at some people’s creativity and other’s laziness. One guy was wearing jeans and no shirt. If anyone asked him what he was for Halloween, he said he was a model for Abercrombie and Fitch. It was fun to see some of the group costumes too. Four girls in beige jump suits were dressed as the Ghostbusters. You figured your costume was probably one of the lazy and cliche ones. But the compliments you received proved otherwise.

You liked the compliments you received from other girls, but as the night wore on and the drinks got stronger, every look from a guy made you uncomfortable and wished you could meld into the wall.

You didn’t know who he was, but one guy finally took it too far. He was leaning against the wall, in your personal bubble, the stench of beer on his breath, and he wasn’t even wearing a costume.

“You have great legs,” was the first thing he said to you. You remained silent and tried to act like you hadn’t heard him. “I’d love to feel them wrapped around my waist,” he tried to whisper in your ear. That earned him a disgusted grimace from you. “Come dance with me.”

“No thanks,” you said, as politely as possible.

“Oh come on babe! I know you’ll like it.” His beefy fingers wrapped around your wrist and he tugged, trying to pull you away from the wall and into the dancing crowd.

“No,” you protested a little louder.

“Hey leave her alone!” Rachel called out, coming to your aide with Sam by her side.

“Yeah man, the girl’s not interested. Move along.”

“Stay out of this, Wilson,” the man said. He shoved Sam’s shoulder with his free hand; his other hand was still holding onto you. “It ain’t none of your business!” Sam was instantly mad, like a protective doberman pinscher, and he rebounded from the guy’s push with a thrust forward, ready to attack. Rachel tried to hold him back, but it was Bucky’s hand on the rude guy’s chest and Steve’s hand on Sam’s shoulder which prevented further altercation.

“What’s goin’ on here?” Steve asked. While Sam and the guy, who’s name was Carter (according to Sam), argued in front of Steve, Bucky’s gaze left him for a moment to take you in. He looked you up and down but you’re not really concerned if he was checking you out. When he saw the vice-like grip Carter had on your wrist, Bucky’s crystal blue eyes seemed to catch fire.

“Let her go,” Bucky growled, his hand fisting in Carter’s t-shirt.

“Oh? Is she your bitch?” Carter mocked him, but only for a second before Bucky decked him. Carter released your arm so that he could take a swing at Bucky. He ducked the first one but not the second. He stood his ground when the bulky fist hit his jaw. And then Bucky hit Carter in the gut. As Carter lost his footing and turned his back to Bucky, Bucky then literally kicked him in the ass.

“She’s out of your league! And when someone says no, they mean it!” Bucky shouted as an off-balance Carter propelled into the rest of the crowd. If Carter threatened to come back for more, Steve and Bucky stood in front of you; Carter would be crazy to go head to head with a quarterback and his team.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, turning to you and waiting to touch you until you touched him. You rested your hand on his arm and squeezed gently.

“Yeah, I am. Thank you,” you responded. You and Bucky drifted back towards the wall as the party was re-energized with the adrenaline of the fight. Bucky came in closer to you, his face only inches from yours. His gaze searched your features for distress and found none. You definitely didn’t mind him getting so close, and you actually preferred it. You raised your hand to cup his cheek; Bucky rested his hands on your hips. You brushed your thumb over the small cut on his jaw where a bruise would likely form later. “Are _you_ okay? Did it hurt?” You frowned, feeling guilty. But Bucky just grinned.

“Nah. I’m okay. I can handle a few bruises. Especially if that means you’ll be my nurse,” he smirked and leaned in near your ear so that you could hear him over the crowd. “I like your costume,” he murmured. “You look like an angel.” You blushed and giggled before telling him what it was supposed to be. Then you looked him up and down to take in his costume.

Steve was dressed like an old fashioned WWII era soldier and Bucky…you had no idea. He was wearing black cargo pants with knife and gun holsters and a black leather jacket with only one long sleeve. His left arm was exposed and showing off his half sleeve biomechanical tattoo.

“What are you supposed to be?” you chuckled. Bucky looked insulted that you couldn’t guess.

“You can’t tell? I’m a bionic assassin,” he said, his nose scrunched up when he said it like he thought he was so cool. You laughed. “You have a great smile.” His thumb swept along your chin in a sweet caress. “Would you like to dance?”

Without hesitation, you say yes.

* * *

Dancing with Bucky was… _an experience._

You’d never been so close to someone you weren’t already dating. He’d given you space at first, keeping his hands on your waist or lower back while your hands were on his shoulders or around his neck. But with every song, you got closer and closer, until there was not even a single centimeter between you.

Your body was pressed to his, your soft flesh against his strong, solid, muscles. You found yourself running your hand down his bare arm several times and you don’t know if Bucky was intentionally flexing but _damn_. His arm was so strong and hard that you could almost fall for the illusion of his metallic tattoo. You could tell he loved your hands on him as much as you loved him touching you.

His hands were so large but gentle. He dared to cup your ass at one point and you didn’t protest. It actually surprised you and took your breath away. It made you giggle and Bucky smiled, once again commenting on your smile.

When the song changed to a slower, more sensual pace, Bucky widened your stance his right leg so that you were straddling his thick thigh. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you so close that you were nearly lifted off your feet. Your faces were so close together. You rested your chin on his shoulder as you grinded against him. Buck’s other hand splayed between your shoulder blades.

“Y/N,” Bucky spoke in your ear. You pulled your head back to rest your forehead against Bucky’s. “I’m really glad you were here tonight. I actually was hoping you would be.”

“I’m glad I came too.”

Bucky tilted his chin forward and brushed his lips against yours. You slowly pulled back, relishing the feeling of his soft lips.

“Was that okay?” he asked, sensitive to the night’s earlier events. You nodded and smiled before going in for another kiss. But your lips were torn away from his before they could connect when Rachel pulled on your arm, effectively surprising you and leaning back in Bucky’s arms. You would’ve jumped away and out of his embrace completely if Bucky wasn’t so strong.

“Y/N! Wooo!!! Isn’t this party so great!” Rachel shouted, waving her hands around and nearly spilling what is obviously not just her second drink. “I totally got Sam Wilson’s phone number! Oh and did you know that Bucky Barnes has a crush on you?!”

She clearly had tunnel vision and didn’t realize what she’d just interrupted. She figured it out a second later.

“Oh my god! Hey!” Rachel threw her arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “You found Y/N! Doesn’t she just look gorgeous?! She’s a goddess.” Her speech is slurred and you make the decision that she’s probably had enough to drink.

“She does look gorgeous. I thought she was an angel though.”

“Oh! That works too! The angel and the assassin!”

“See! She got my costume!” Bucky laughed and you playfully swatted at his chest. Rachel stumbled a moment after and you both caught her. “Oookay, I think you’ve had enough. How about I help you and Y/N back to the dorms?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” you agreed, thinking only of Rachel.

* * *

Bucky practically had to carry Rachel back to the dorm. And once you got to your suite, Rachel stumbled to the bathroom and started puking. That’s where you came in, holding her hair and rubbing her back as she threw up and cried. You comforted her for as long as it took.

Bucky stood in the doorway to the private bathroom for a while. When Rachel was finally calming down, you left the bathroom to go grab one of her blankets from her dorm room and found Bucky sitting on the couch.

“What are you still doin here?” you asked.

“I’m just here to help if you need it,” he said, standing up. “What do you need?” You smiled at him. He’d pulled his brown hair back into a small bun at the nape of his neck. Just having his hair out of his face, changed the intimidating effect of his costume.

“I was just gonna get a blanket and then get her into bed,” you told him.

“Well lemme do that,” he said, jumping into action.

You started to clean up the bathroom while he wrapped Rachel up. But he must’ve had a hell of a time coaxing her towards her bedroom because your heard him grunt and Rachel groan and then…

“ _Ooof._ Dammit. Alright…well, close enough,” you overheard him say. Then Bucky showed up in the doorway to the bathroom again as you were putting away the cleaning supplies under the sink. “Rachel is passed out on the couch.”

“That’ll work,” you laughed and stood up. You kicked off your shoes and sighed. Bucky smiled as your height difference became even more apparent. “What time is it?” you asked him to break the silence.

Bucky checked his cell phone.

“It’s 2 am,” he said. You leaned against the bathroom vanity and sighed. “Soo…what now?”

“Soo…I don’t know,” you chuckled. The walk from the party had sobered you up and the fact that you had actually kissed Bucky Barnes already felt like a distant memory or a dream. “I should probably shower because I don’t want to get all of this glitter on my sheets,” you commented, looking down at yourself. Bucky quirked an eyebrow and checked you out too. You giggled because you hadn’t realized until you’d said it that your words could be misconstrued as an invitation.

“Well I guess, I’ll let you do that. Can I at least get your number before I go?” Bucky asked politely with a charming smile. You accepted his cell phone and put in your phone number. Bucky came in close while he reclaimed his phone. “Thanks, doll…I mean…my angel.” Bucky grinned and continued to lean in until he had you pinned between him and the vanity. “Have I told you how glad I am that you were at that party?

“Mmmhm.” Bucky started to play with your hair. “Although I don’t know why you’re so interested.” Bucky’s face took on a serious look.

“Because you’re beautiful…and smart…and adorable. And I can’t get the image of you holding my underwear out of my head,” Bucky laughed and when you went to cover your blushing face, he pulled your hands away. “Like I said,” he started to lean in, “you’re adorable.”

Bucky closed the distance between your lips. His large hands grasped the back of your legs and put you up on the vanity counter. His teeth tugged at your bottom lip and when your lips parted, his tongue slipped in. You looped your arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened.

Bucky’s bangs, which weren’t long enough to stay in his bun, tickled the side of your face. You tangled your fingers in his hair–taking it out of the bun. You pulled his head back and kissed along his stubbled jaw and the column of his throat. He smelled _so good_.

You were brave enough to unzip his vest a few inches so you could continue your trail of kisses but Bucky growled in response. He gathered up your hair and gently made you lean your head back. He kissed, sucked, and nipped at the side of your exposed throat.

“You said you needed to shower?” Bucky reminded you, but he was already following through. Wrapping your legs around his waist, Bucky carried you to the shower–which was small and maybe only 4x4 with hardly enough room for just one person. He hiked up your dress and lifted it over your head when you weren’t busy unzipping his vest and undoing his pants. The two of you were a flurry of grasping hands, reaching for every piece of clothing and removing it without losing physical contact.

The water was warm when you and Bucky stepped into the steam of unreliable water pressure. Bucky let you down and stood behind you as you faced the showerhead. The small space meant that your back was flush against his front and his erection was fit snugly in the curve of your lower back.

Bucky wrapped his arms around you and dragged his hands up and down your body, massaging you as the water and some body soap washed away the party from earlier. When he cupped both of your breasts in his hands and kneaded them, he insisted that he was merely trying to help you get rid of the body glitter.

You called him a liar.

And when his hand drifted down your front to the apex between your legs and two of his fingers parted your lips to feel the hot slick between them…he had no excuse.

“You ever had a thing for someone at school and you weren’t sure if they even knew you existed? Where you were so _into_ them that you wanted no one else? So then when you thought about them…you got aroused…” His fingers started to circle your clit and every pause he took, was a moment where he kissed your shoulder, neck or jaw. “…and you had no choice but to pleasure yourself to the thought of them…thinking about how they’d look…how’d they’d feel…what they’d sound like?” One of Bucky’s fingers slid with ease into your entrance and a moan escaped your throat. Bucky kissed your shoulder and then your cheek again. “Yeah, just like that, baby,” he whispered in your ear.

Good thing Rachel was sleeping and the rest of your roommates were out partying.

You started to sway your hips, trying to get any sort of friction on Bucky’s hard cock but it was difficult with the height difference. You tried to reach behind you and between your bodies to stroke him and you were able to do that, judging by Bucky groaning in your ear.

He continued to tease your clit and entrance with one hand, while the other massaged your breasts. When your clit had become so sensitive and aroused that your knees almost buckled when he touch that bundle of nerves, you changed it up. You turned around in Bucky’s arms, took hold of his dick and started to stroke it. You dropped kisses on his broad chest and stood on your tiptoes to kiss him once before sinking down his body.

You tried to get on your knees but the shower was just too small and the floor hurt your knees. Bucky helped you get to your feet but not before you slipped and knocked over a bottle of shampoo. You were both laughing as Bucky’s strong grip kept you from falling. Bucky’s next response to that was to pick you up and pin you to the wall with your legs around his waist.

“Should I…” he whispered, breathing heavily from your fervent kissing. His hair was wet and falling over his brow. You ran your fingers through his hair.

“Mmhm,” you responded and chewed on your lower lip.

He kissed you as he started to lower you down onto his cock. It was a tight fit and you guys had to go slow so that you could adjust to him. You had no idea where else to put your hands but on Bucky’s shoulders. There were no handlebars on this ride. You were completely relying on him to stay balanced in the small shower and unaffected by the water.

But the water had made it difficult to maintain your own slick arousal, making his entrance a bit more difficult. And with your feet hooked in the small of Bucky’s back, you accidentally hit the shower handle and turned the water too cold. As he kept you pinned to the wall and filled to the hilt with his cock while he thrusted into you, Bucky nearly slipped and you caught yourself by reaching out for the closest thing…which was the handle for the water temperature. This time it was too hot.

You corrected it as quickly as you could. The two of you laughed but didn’t stop. Bucky was pumping into you slowly as he stared into your eyes.

 **“They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly, this is getting dangerous,”** Bucky grumbled and you agreed with a giggle. “Shall we take this to your bed?” he smirked, as if this was a polite and appropriate topic.

“Yes,” you said as you leaned in to kiss Bucky. He slowly pulled himself out of you and lowered your feet to the ground. You winced at the retreat of him inside of you.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked. You shook your head, determined to hold onto the fun fact that he was the largest you’d ever been with and it had been a while at that. Bucky still couldn’t keep his hands off of you as you turned off the shower and you both dried off with some towels.

Your bedroom was three feet away from the entrance to the suite’s private bathroom. You both bolted for you room, in case anyone had returned to their dorm rooms. Bucky laid down on your bed and looked around your room while you closed the door.

“You gals always decorate your rooms differently compared to the guys,” Bucky commented as he lay on your bed in all his naked glory with his arms tucked behind his head and erection standing at full attention.

You crawled onto the bed, between his legs and wrapped your mouth around the head of his cock. He was happily surprised by your attention. His fingers tangled in your damp hair as your mouth took him in. He thrusted up a few times before encouraging you to release him and come back up his body.

He rolled you over and started to kiss your jawline, your throat, and then your breasts where he took his time sucking and teasing your nipples. He came up for air and kissed you once more, stealing your breath away.

 **“Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you tastes like,”** he murmured after breaking off your kiss. He started to sink lower and lower until his shoulders and head were between your legs. You were blushing and covering your face. Bucky kissed the inside of your thigh. “It’s okay, darlin. You’re beautiful…from every angle,” he smirked, attempting to appease your shyness.

Bucky’s tongue flicked out to tease your already sensitive clit. His tongue went around it in circles and then he sucked the bundle of nerves between his lips the same moment that two of his fingers entered you. He stroked you from the inside while stimulating your clit and when you were on the verge of coming–your hips rolling and your legs twitching–he switched.

He rubbed hard at your clit with his thumb and his tongue delved inside you, once again reaching that precipice that he finally pushed you over, into ecstasy. It had been awhile since you’d orgasmed this hard. You cried out and your hips bucked so that you were grinding against his tongue which he’d flattened against your sex.

“Good girl,” he murmured as he kissed his way up your body. When his hips aligned with yours and your legs instinctively hooked around his waist, Bucky stopped. “Do you have a condom? I don’t want to make a mess. This time,” he winked. You giggled and rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, in my nightstand drawer,” you panted, still catching your breath from your first orgasm. Bucky reached for the drawer and while doing so, you peppered his chest and shoulder with featherlight kisses.

Bucky sat back on his knees while he put on the condom and when it was on, he lined himself up with your entrance.

“Are you ready?” he asked, considerate and not at all arrogant. You nodded your consent and gave his naked body a once over as he hovered above you. Bucky was build like a soldier, a gladiator, a god. His thighs were strong and thick. His waist and abs were stacked, a solid wall of muscle building into a powerful heaving chest with some light chest hair. Bucky’s non-tattooed arm is a direct line down to his dick as he holds it at the base to guide himself.

He slowly entered you; your orgasm had made you tighter and the feeling of him stretching you and filling you up was exhilarating. He laid his body over yours so that you could stare at each other as he buried himself inside you. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Oooohh,” you inhaled sharply. “Mmm, so do you. Please…keep going. Don’t stop now,” you keened. Bucky gave you want you want, first with slow, shallow thrusts that got easier the more turned on you became and then deep, with rolling hips. He picked up momentum as you clutched at his shoulders, your fingernails digging in. You tried to raise your hips to meet his rhythm and pace. It was easier once Bucky had coiled his left arm around your waist and lifted you up so that you were arching off the bed.

Bucky’s pace increased until his hips were snapping forward and the only noises in the room was the sound of skin against skin, groans, panting breaths, and whimpering moans from you. Bucky was hitting the perfect spot inside you. Your toes were curling and your body had become tense, pent up and ready to explode. But then Bucky’s leg slipped off the bed.

“Damn dorm beds are two small,” he complained as you both repositioned, this time with Bucky on his back and you on top. “Just means we’ll have to get a little closer…snuggle a little closer when we’re sleeping,” he said with a breathy chuckle.

The fact that he’d mentioned what may happen afterwards did not go unnoticed by you. You’d almost resigned yourself to the idea that Bucky was just trying to get laid and it didn’t matter who he was with; you were just a one night stand. But everything he’d said so far pointed to the contrary.

“Do you like this position?” he asked you, his hands settled on your hips as you sat aside him. Truthfully, you were self-conscious about being on top. He could read it on your face. “Hey, we can change it up again if you don’t. But you look so fucking beautiful right now. You don’t have to do all the work this way either.”

“It’s okay,” you admitted.

“I’ll take it slow,” Bucky reassure you. With his hands keeping you balanced, you started to rock backwards and forwards, rolling your hips. You could feel it working as much as you could see it working on Bucky as his eyes drifted shut in ecstasy. He chewed on his lower lip. “Fuck, yesss,” he hissed.

He squeezed the flesh on your hips, pushing and pulling so that he could control the pace once you lost it. You planted your hands firmly on his chest to stay balanced. “Let’s try this baby,” he suggested. His hands on your hips guided you into sitting up a little more, hovering over Bucky’s lap instead of sitting on it so that he had room to thrust up. He then intertwined his hands with yours so that you could rely on his wrists and forearms to keep you upright. You bounced up and down a few times of your own accord but Bucky stopped you. “Oh my god,” he gasped, “shit, babe, I’m almost there.”

“Then why did you stop me?” you giggled, breathless. You leaned down to kiss him and he answered you when you started sitting back up.

“Because, Doll…I ain’t gonna finish before my girl.”

“Then don’t stop,” you laughed. “I’m almost there too.” Bucky smirked at you and slapped your ass before reconnecting your hands.

“You asked for it. Hold on, babe.” Bucky surprised you with the snap of his hips. He started thrusting up so hard and so fast that he brought you to the breaking point almost instantly. He had to release your hands so that he could hold your hips in place. “Fuck…I’m gonna…” he said after another minute of his relentless jackhammer pace.

“Oh my…oh my god…” you gasped. What you really meant to say was “me too” but he knew what you meant. As if it were synchronized, as if the very same thrust and your grinding collided at the same time, you both snapped. You both cried out, you moaned and he grunted as if the air had been knocked out of him.

You collapsed on top of him as his shallow thrusts aided in him spilling himself into the condom while your walls constricted around him. He wrapped his arms around you and ran his fingers through your hair. He kissed your forehead once or twice and one you’d both caught your breath, you got off of him so that he could dispose of the condom.

He climbed, naked, into your tiny single-person dormitory bed beside you. You tucked in beside him, under his arm but in order to fit in the bed, you had to lay most of your upper body on him. Your head rested on his shoulder. As you both started to doze off, you looked back at tonight’s events like a dream. You sighed with content.

“What’s up? What’s wrong?” Bucky asked you, tightening his arm around your body.

“Nothing,” you smiled. “I just…did you know that this would happen tonight? I mean I was so close to just staying in and watching Hocus Pocus and…”

“That’s a great movie. I’ll watch it with you as long as we watch The Nightmare Before Christmas after.” You buried your face in the crook of his neck and he chuckled. “To answer your question, no. I mean, not _this_ far. I was hoping I’d see you though, especially since you changed your laundry schedule,” he pouted playfully. “My plan only went so far as ‘get Y/N’s phone number’” You both laughed. “Do you regret it happening like this?”

“No,” you answered honestly.

“Does that mean I can stay the night because my place is just _sooo far away_ ,” he teased.

“As long as you’re here in the morning, then yeah, please stay?” You snuggled deeper into Bucky, the feeling of your naked skin against his was already so familiar.

“Promise.” He kissed the top of your head.

* * *

“Y/N?” Rachel’s voice was rough and groggy. She knocked on your door and then you heard her shuffle away before you were properly awake.

Still, you crawled out of bed, abandoning your role as the little spoon. Bucky woke up to see you getting dressed in sweats and a hoodie. You left your room to go into the suite’s common area and kitchenette.

“Hey, Rachel, how you feeling?” you asked her.

“Why did I sleep on the couch?” was her response.

“Umm because you passed out and wouldn’t budge,” you explained.

“Ohh…” Rachel shrugged, faithfully accepting your words as truth…because it wasn’t the first time. “Well did you have a good time last night? I don’t remember much of it.”

“Yeah, I did,” you said. “You got Sam Wilson’s phone number,” you reminded her and she smiled fondly.

“Cool.” Rachel turned to the kitchen counter to turn on the coffee pot. “Oh, did you see Bucky last night? I heard he has a thing for you.”

You don’t realize who is standing behind you.

“She did. And he most definitely does,” Bucky answered for you. Rachel spun around, completely surprised. She stared, slack-jawed, at Bucky who had draped an arm over your shoulder and was wearing only boxers to accompany his man bun. Rachel’s surprise caused you to blush and giggle. There were no words to fill that silence until Bucky sighed. “Hmm, well alright, good to see you Rachel. Sorry for parking you on the couch. Hope you slept well. And you…” he tugged a strand of your hair and looked down at you. “I’m gonna go get dressed and maybe we could go get breakfast?”

“Sure, I’d like that,” you responded. Bucky pecked you on the lips.

“Cool. And by the way, next time..I’ll kick Steve out of our room…and I’ll also take you out on a proper date. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.” Your cheeks hurt; you couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
